With the continuous improvement of conventional oil and gas exploration degree, the difficulty of exploration is increasing, and the cost of exploration is increasing day by day. Finding a new replacement field has become one of the important issues in oil and gas exploration today. Unconventional oil and gas, especially shale oil and gas, has the characteristics of rich oil and gas resources, large exploration potential and low exploration degree. With the continuous advancement of exploration technology and the deepening of understanding, shale oil and gas has become an important field of oil and gas replacement. Because the shale oil and gas is distributed in a large-area, low-abundance and dispersion manner in the fine-grained sedimentary area of semi-deep lakes/deep lakes, sweet spots are locally enriched, and the sweet spots have the typical characteristics of strong concealment, complicated distribution rules and difficulty in finding. Therefore, the current evaluation of shale oil and gas is mostly concentrated on the study of longitudinally distributed formation segments of single wells, while the comprehensive evaluation and prediction of planar sweet spots is less carried out, mainly focusing the qualitative finding of areas close to high-quality source rocks and having relatively high porosity, porosity and permeability, without comprehensive consideration of control factors such as the configuration relationship between the source rock and a reservoir, the thermal evolution of the source rock, and the thickness of the reservoir.